Slipping Through the Sand
by mistys twin
Summary: PG cos of something which happens between Casey and Duplica, nothing too bad though. Ash, Misty and Domino go to the beach and find out things they always wated to know. AAML.


Disclaimer: I... AM... NOT... SATOSHI TAJIRI... OR TV TOKYO... OR NORMAN J.  
GROSSFELD... OR MICHAEL HAIGENY... DARN... I AM HOWEVER A POKEMON FAN, WHICH  
IS WHY I AM WRITING A POKEMON FANFIC... this, like all my others, is an  
AAMRN... but this one is pretty dumb so flame me. Also don't sue me I don't  
own anything or anyone in this story except Bantoy, my bat Pokemon. Okey  
do... here goes...  
  
  
T-H-E--C-O-K-E--M-A-C-H-I-N-E--I-T-S--R-I-G-G-E-D--T-H-E-Y-R-E--F-R-E-E  
  
It's a warm summers day and Ash, Misty and Domino (lets get this staight. I  
don't know how, I don't know why but somehow Domino became friends with them  
two) are in the Pokemon Center in Viridian City (I don't know how they got  
there either)Ash was somewhere unknow (especially to the author of this!!!)  
with Pikachu and Misty and Domino are in the Pokemon Center on the couch  
talking. "Whats up Misty? You don't seem your cheerfull self lately." Domino  
asked the girl staring into space sympathetically.  
"Nothing Domino... just lately I've been trying to get Ash's attention but  
he just doesn't notice it." Misty sighed. Domino put a hand on her shoulder  
startling Misty.  
"Well thats ok. We're going to the beach tomorrow, why don't you try there?  
And you can where this!" Domino pulled out a pale blue two piece which was  
really quite revealing. Misty blushed and sweetdropped shooving the bathers  
out of site. "What? Don't you like it?"  
"To tell you the truth... no. I'll just wear one of mine, you wear your'se  
ok?" Domino nodded. "Cool." Just then Ash walked into the Pokemon center. He  
looked rather hot, he had just been out jogging for an hour!!! "Hey Ash!"  
Misty said, now happy again.  
"Hey Misty! Hi Domino." Ash said sitting down on the couch next to Misty. He  
sighed. "That was hard! I went all around Viridian and back here!" He sighed  
again as his head flopped onto Misty's shoulder. Misty blushed a small pink  
across her cheeks but it wasn't anything too noticable.  
  
  
C-A-N--I--T-A-K-E--A--M-E-S-S-A-G-E--M-R--W-O-L-F--I-S--A-B-O-U-T--T-O--G-O-  
-I-N-T-O--A--M-E-E-T-I-N-G  
  
The next day came quickly. The sun was out, there weren't any clouds to be  
seen and it was extremely HOT!!! 47 degree's celcius to be exact! WOW!!!  
HOT!!! Ash was actually wearing shorts instead of jeans for once and a short  
sleeved top like normal and Misty was just in her normal shorts with that  
grey shirt she wore in A Hot Water Battle. The 3 friends began to walk down  
to the beach. They were only a block away from it so it only took about 2  
minutes to get down there, much to their relife as they had decided not to  
wear shoes (: P). The sand wasn't as hot as the road was but they put all  
their stuff in the shade anyway. It wasn't long before Ash and Misty had  
bolted down to the water and bombed in. Ash was wearing the bathers he was  
wearing in A Hot Water Battle and Misty the ones she wore in The Pi-Kahuna  
(If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, then go and watch  
those two episodes cus I'm not typing what they look like if there's no need  
to). The two had let their Pokemon out of their Poke-balls so they could get  
a little fresh air. He could see Bantoy hopping around with Domino's  
Charmander, all the water Pokemon were running down the beach towards the  
water but rather far away from the two. All of Domino's Pokemon were  
introducing themselves to Ash's Pokemon and Psyduck. Domino's Pokemon were  
Charmander, Azurill, Pichu, Chikorita, Eevee and Houndour, they were all  
very friendly towards other humans and Pokemon, nothing like what they would  
have seemed if Ash and Misty were still enemies with Domino. It turned out,  
despite how much older she lookes, Domino is only 15 years old and was the  
daughter of Giovanni.  
"Oh Psyduck how dumb you are." Misty muttered to herself not intending on  
Ash hearing as she had called him a Psyduck yesterday when he got a  
headache, but he did. Suprising to Misty he didn't yell at her.  
"Heh heh. Yeah, he should be down at the water playing with all the others."  
Ash said looking over at Misty. Misty smiled happily at Ash's comment, so  
far so good for Domino's plan! Misty smirked as she got an idea. She  
splashed a whole heap of water onto Ash. His hair now drooping, Ash splashed  
a wave of water back drenching her head and hair.  
"I'll get you for that!" Misty said playfully as she began to swim over to  
Ash. But she stopped in her tracks. A giant wave was appearing out of no  
where! She pointed at the wave unable to say anything as she stared up at  
the giant wave looming over them. Ash turned around just in time to see the  
wave.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed in  
unison. The wave crashed over them which hurts believe me! Ash surfaced the  
water quickly. "Misty? Misty are you OK!?" He screamed worriedly not seeing  
her surface the water. A dark shadow was behind Ash. Suddenly, Misty jumped  
out of the water and dunked Ash's head under, following soon after. Ash  
turned around underwater to see Misty smiling at him lovingly. Ash smiled  
back and swam over to her. He started to tickle her stomach. She laughed  
hard. The two surfaced soon after needing air. "Misty... what was thet for?"  
Ash asked laughing slightly.  
"I dunno. I was just having a little fun with you." Misty said playfully.  
Suddenly a cry from Domino was heard.  
"Ash! Misty! Come and get lunch!" Domino was standing at the edge of the  
ocean with all the water Pokemon which had been in the water behind her. Ash  
and Misty began to swim towards the shore. Domino was already back at their  
stuff by the time they had managed to get their feet onto the hot sand. She  
was eating too, a hot dog was in her hand. This made Ash angry. He liked  
being the first one to get his hands on the food. He sprinted up towards the  
towels and, before Misty even had a chance to start following her friend, he  
was eating his lunch happily. Misty sighed. She ran up the sand as fast as  
possible as her feet kept getting stuck in the sand. She slipped over in the  
sand and landed flat on her face.  
"Owww. Dumb sand. Owww." Misty rolled over in the sand untill she was on her  
side. A large gash was down her leg. "Ash... a little help please?" Misty  
yelled for Ash. Ash saw her on the ground and put his food down, he ran to  
Misty's side. "Thanks Ash." Misty said as Ash lifted her up from the ground.  
He helped her back to the towels. Misty put her leg out on once she was  
sitting down.  
"Here, put this on her leg Ash." She passed Ash a long bottle of cream. He  
squeezed the white liquid out of the tube and rubbed it on Misty's injured  
leg. "Misty, here, your lunch." Domino passed the last hot dog to Misty.  
"Thanks Domino." Misty said before taking a bite out of her hot dog.  
Meanwhile Ash was still rubbing cream on her leg. "Umm... Ash? I think you  
can stop that now!"  
"Hmmm? Oh, ok. Run out of cream anyway." Ash handed the empty tube of cream  
back to Domino. Her and Misty sweatdropped as they saw Misty's leg, you  
could no longer see the scrape, all you could see was white.  
  
  
D-O--Y-O-U--D-R-I-V-E--A--S-A-T-U-R-N-?--Y-O-U-R--C-A-R--I-S--P-A-R-K-E-D--O  
-N--A--D-O-G  
  
"C'mon Mist... let's go for a walk." Ash suggested to Misty standing up.  
They had been sitting on their towels for an hour now trying to figure out  
what to do next. They were both badly sunburnt now, Misty's originaly pale  
sholders were as red as Jessie's hair. "There's nothing better to do and  
Domino's not around to entertain us anymore (she had gone for a swim awhile  
ago and met a guy that she became close friends with quite fast) so we may  
as well." Ash said offering a hand up. Misty's leg was feeling abit better  
now but she still wasn't able to walk very well on it.  
"Ok." Misty took Ash's hand and stood up. "But you have to give me a piggy  
back!" Misty told Ash. Ash nodded showing his consent and turned around so  
Misty could get up. She jumped onto Ash's back as gentally as possible. Ash  
supported her legs with his hands, he began to walk up the beach. "You know,  
I didn't mean it when I said you have to give me one. I was being  
sarcastic."  
"I know. But you're injured and I don't want it to get any worse." Ash  
explained to Misty, blushing alittle.  
Misty blushed a dark red across her cheeks. 'Wow. Does he care that much  
about me? But, it's only a scrape! Usually he wouldn't do anything this nice  
for me even if I sprain my ancle! But today I get a cut on my leg and he  
gives me a piggy back along the beach?!' Misty thought turning slightly  
redder if that was possible. As they walked along the beach, they saw lots  
of trainers playing with their Pokemon, some they recognised as competitors  
from the Indigo League. Their Pokemon all looked energetic and healthy. Soon  
they came across a couple of trainers that they had met, Duplica and Casey.  
Their Pokemon were running around the place uncontrolled by their  
irresponsible trainers. The two saw Ash and Misty and ran over to them to  
say hi. Ash began to slowly step to the side trying to get away from the two  
girls running at them, but failed. Soon enough Duplica and Casey were right  
next to them, holding each others hand ( : P ).  
"Hi Ash, hi Misty! How are you both?" Casey asked in her usually high voice.  
Ash and Misty looked at each other a confused look on their faces. "I see  
you two are a couple now... well so are we and never happier!" Casey looked  
lovingly across at Duplica who kissed her slightly on the lips.  
"Ewwww. Ash come on lets get out of here! This is just ferral!!!" Misty  
whispered in Ash's ear urging him to start moving along the beach again. Ash  
nodded and began to walk quickly away from Casey and Duplica.  
"Bye Ashy-boy!" Duplica yelled to Ash.  
"Who does she think she is calling you 'Ashy-boy'?" Misty pouted. Ash smiled  
at her remark."It just sickens me. I'm the one who comes up with nicknames  
around here."  
"Don't take it personally Mist. I don't like her or that name." Ash reasured  
his friend. "Hmmm. It's starting to get late. I wonder if we should go find  
Domino and start to head back to the motel...?" Ash asked Misty. She shook  
her head.  
"No. Lets sit down here. The sun is setting, my favourite time of the day. "  
Ash slowly lowered Misty to the ground and sat down, Misty sat down next to  
him. "It sure is beutifull... Hey, Domino's coming." She was right, Domino  
was coming. She was running towards them. In no time at all she was sitting  
down next to Ash and Misty watching the sun set too. "What happened Domino?  
Where's that guy?"  
Domino got a disgusted look on her face as Misty mentioned the guy. "He's  
gay and got a boyfriend..."  
"Oh okay. Poor Domino... You never have much luck with guy's usually it's  
because you used to work for Team Rocket though. Well, Ash and I will always  
be there for you." Misty said and held onto Ash's arm, putting her head on  
his shoulder. Ash blushed a little. Ash nodded at Domino showing that she  
was right about them both always being there.  
The sun had almost set now. The sky was almost black but it still had a pink  
shade in the horizon. All of Ash, Misty and Domino's Pokemon had joined them  
and were peacefully watching the sun set. It was still rather hot though.  
Soon the sun had completely disappeared. Ash streached his arms as he told  
Pikachu, Chikorita and Bantoy to go back to where they were before and get  
all of their stuff so they could go back to the motel. "Well I guess that's  
it for our short break from Pokemon training. Tomorrow we'll be back on the  
road to Johto, hey Misty... Misty?" Ash looked at the girl resting on his  
shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. Ash smiled  
at her . "C'mon Domino. We'd better start heading back. I'll carry Misty."  
Domino nodded her head. Ash picked Misty up gentally so he didn't wake her  
up. They began to walk back to the motel.  
"Ash, what are we going to do with the two of you?" Domino asked Ash for she  
knew that they both loved each other.  
"How about keep everything a secret... when I've got enough courage, I'll  
tell her everything." Ash told Domino in a whisper. Domino smiled at the boy  
infront of her.  
When they got back to their room in the motel, Ash put Misty on her bed. He  
knelt down next to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye's before  
kissing her on her forehead. Misty's lips curled into a smile. "I love you  
Ash..." Ash was stunned. Never in his life (well the part that he had know  
Misty for anyway) had he thought she would ever love him.  
"I love you too Misty." Ash said and kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
C-H-A-R-I-S-M-A--F-R-O-M--M-A-R-C-U-S--D-U-N-C-A-N-S--O-F-F-I-C-E  
  
Awwwwww. That was dumb... Oh well. I had something on my mind I had to write  
it! Oh well. R&R. Flames accepted. Another on the way.  
~Mistys Twin~ 


End file.
